Flunky
by Jindinea
Summary: Midgar High is just your average highschool, physco teachers, crazy students, such and such. But Tifa finds it rather hard to cope with being Reno's flunky for a whole month. [ReTi]
1. Only Because Of A Teacher?

**Flunky**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, names, etc, that belong to Square Enix.

**Chapter 1 - Only Because Of A Teacher?  
**  
-Midgar High-

Tifa drove herself to Midgar High in her Mercedes Benz. She had easily made plenty of money by herself, as a bartender at every teens' favorite club: Daisies. Almost every teen in high school went there briefly. Some were friends, some were enemies and as much as everyone else hated it, a teacher once had visited. Oh, how everyone hated that teacher. Not only was he a psyhco, but he had been sent to jail twice and also had been sent to the 'nut-house' six times. At the club, he had ordered over a dozen bottles of alcohol. Then, he began going ultra-psychoand had a large fit over bottle caps. Nobody knows why the school hasn't fired him. Probably to scare the crap out of all the students.

Tifa parked in her usual parking space and opened the car door. She got out of the car and began walking towards the building and went inside. The first people she saw were Rude, Reno and Elena. The group were usually together at most times and nobody liked to be seen near or with them. Students thought Rude was scary just by his appearance, but he was actually a much nicer guy than that. Nobody just had the guts to make small-talk with him.

Elena was an okay girl, although she could get a bit annoying around her friends. Every time she walked by a guy, they instantly got scared and ran, thinking that Rude would beat them up. She once had a boyfriend, but when he had seen her two friends, he immediately broke up with her. Rude was rather lucky that she was quite forgiving.

Now, on the other hand of Rude being scary, and Elena just being so, Reno was much of the leader in the group. The only thing that made him stand out and made the group look freakier, was Reno's odd appearance. It's not that he looked bad, but it was just the two scars, and the odd hair. He really got annoyed when people had actually tried starting off conversations with him by asking him where he purchased his 'hair-dye'. Hey, just because his hair was unbelievingly red, doesn't mean he dyed it or something.

Tifa didn't really mind the group. They were pretty okay, evil in their own ways, good in their own ways. Since Elena was her lab partner, she became friends with Rude and Elena, but for some reason, she never got along with Reno quite as well.

Tifa gave a wave and walked up to her locker which Reno was leaning on.

"Eh, could you move? You're in the way of my locker." she told him annoyingly while attempting to push him. He gave no reply and gave her a cheesy grin.

"Unh, you're so heavy! Could you do me a favor and lose some weight?" she asked him while finally shoving him off.

"Speak for yourself," he said with a smirk.

She paused and glared at him.

"Did you just call me _fat_!" she hissed, wide-eyed.

He grinned stupidly and put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to get all offensive, unless you'd rather be anorexic." he told her. Elena and Rude were interrupted with their casual chat and watched the two.

"Just leave me alone..." Tifa sighed while opening her locker and grabbing her text-books.

Reno put an arm around her shoulder and gave a fake smile.

"Anything _for you_, princess." Reno said with a tiny bit of laughter in his eyes. Tifa grunted and shrugged him off before walking to History class.

-History Class-

History class was the easiest, but also the scariest class in the school. The only reason why, was Mr. Hellos. Remember that psycho teacher that was sent to the mental hospital six times? Well, he teaches History class. The only reason History is easy, is because Mr. Hellos would choose a random student, and rant about them non-stop. There was no homework involved, just the class was losing students from the scariness.

Tifa sat down in between Yuffie and Vincent and noticed that instead of Mr. Hellos standing in front of the blackboard, there was a man with a uh, rather large nose and disturbingly big eyes. Yuffie gave a shriek and Vincent just rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked Yuffie while turning to face her.

"You don't know _WHO_ that _IS_!" Yuffie squealed while trying to hide in her seat. Tifa shook her head and glanced at the teacher once more.

"GAWD! The time Mr. Nuts leaves for a day, we get the _PERVERTED TEACHER_!" she almost yelled out loud. Reno, Elena and Rude were sitting behind the three. Elena was doing almost the exact same thing while Rude just shrugged and Reno rolled his eyes.

"'Lena, what's gotten into you!" Reno hissed at her. Apparently, guys weren't exactly as scared as all the girls were.

"D-Don't you know who's the substitute? It's Mr. Corneo, and don't you know that he has a thing for teenage girls!" Elena stuttered while pointing at a random girl in the class. The girl had a rather disgusting hickey on her neck and she didn't exactly look as 'happy' as Elena.

"What?" Reno asked her, as she continued pointing at the girl.

"Mr. Corneo gave her a hickey once! And she did _NOOOT_ like IT!" Elena squealed.

Reno's eyes widened but he just shrugged.

"Not _my_ problem..." He sighed while staring at the ceiling. Elena just hissed before turning to Rude for some support in her against-the-disgusting-perverted-old-teacher-that-likes-teenage-girls talk.

Mr. Corneo clapped his hands like a school girl and looked at all of the students while licking his lips.

"Hohi, hohi, hohi!" He squealed with joy. Every single girl was frightened, while some over-protective boyfriends glared daggers at the teacher.

"Stupid, sick freak..." Yuffie muttered under her breath. Tifa saw what she meant earlier and was getting scared herself. She almost practically hid under the desk and luckily, Mr. Corneo did not see that she hid. Reno had an evil grin and put his hand up.

'Hohi, hohi- Oh, yes _Reno_!" The teacher said almost angrily.

Reno continued grinning evilly and Elena noticed what he was going to do.

"Reno! You can't! Do you know how bad it is for a girl to be taught by a perverted freak!" Elena hissed at him. Reno ignored her and grinned even more. Rude had to admit, he had a pretty large mouth.

"Well, _MISS_ LOCKHEART over here is trying to avoid class," Reno told Mr. Corneo, hurting his jaw from grinning to much.

Corneo gave a delighted smile and clapped his hands together once more before observing the empty-looking seat.

"Hohi...Oh Miss LockHEART!" Mr. Corneo called out loud. He got no answer, so he walked over to the seat and looked under the desk to reveal nobody. He gave an annoyed grunt and searched some more.

"MISS LOCKHEART! NO NEED TO BE _FEISTY_ NOW!" Corneo yelled out loud. Everyone was very scared right now and were actually glad for Tifa that she couldn't be found by the Don.

Reno felt shuffling underneath his seat and rose an eyebrow. He gave the all-famous smirk and glanced underneath his seat finding a rather horrified Tifa. She pleaded that he wouldn't tell Mr. Corneo silently using her hands, but knowing Reno...

"Please, _please_, PLEASE, don't tell him!" she barely whispered to him while pleading.

He gave an evil grin but this time, he didn't put his hand up to tell the Don.

"Okay...but you have to be my slave for a _month_." Reno told her. Her eyes widened, but as she saw as Reno was about to put his hand up to tell Mr. Corneo, she hissed at him and nodded. Tifa spent the rest of the lesson underneath Reno's chair and constantly kept whining about his 'stinky' feet. Once the teacher had finished the lesson, everyone got up and began walking out of the room. Tifa realized that the teacher was not leaving the room, but was at his desk. She gave an annoyed sigh and quickly crawled out from underneath the chair and nearly ran out of the room. Mind you, she did.

Lucky for her, Corneo didn't see her. But as she just got out of the classroom, somebody had grabbed her and pulled her beside the door. She gave an annoyed sigh. Great, time for work.

"Okay, _my little flunky_, pack your bags once you get home." Reno told her with the same evil grin as the one in History.

Tifa almost punched him at the 'my little flunky' remark, but was to busy being confused.

"Pack...my bags?" She asked dumbly.

Reno rolled his eyes and leaned his back against the wall.

"Yeah, as my flunky, you have to stay at my house with Elena, Rude and me for _a month_." He told her evilly. Man, this guy is evil (yah think?)...

She swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling. Sure, it wouldn't be bad moving in with them, because Elena and Rude were friends with her, but moving in with Reno as well? Well, she did live alone anyway, so it wouldn't do any harm...right?

"Erm, why do I have to stay at _your_ place?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. Sure, she was his 'flunky' for a month, but did she really have to move in?

"No questions, that's your second order. And my first order, was for you to move in with me, Elena and Rude for a month...and if you don't follow my orders..." Reno pointed at the History class door with a grin.

Tifa stared at the door and nodded. Nobody liked being near that teacher, ever. Once there had been rumors going around that Mr. Corneo had actually considered locking up all of the girls from school, and choosing one for a bride.

"And if you ever decide to refuse an order, I can have a little arrangement between you and Corneo." Reno told her jokingly. She rolled her eyes and nodded. This was going to be an extremely long month.


	2. Stuck With You

**Flunky**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, names, etc, that belong to Square Enix.

**Chapter 2 - Stuck With You**

Tifa quickly brushed her hair, grabbed her purse, put on some lipgloss and finally took her car keys and walked out the door. Most of her personal items were at Reno's, Elena's and Rude's house, since she was 'moving in' for a month. Anyway, Yuffie was holding one of her parties tonight, so Tifa decided to blow off some steam, before moving into her new 'crib' (as Reno put it). 

Once Tifa arrived, she knocked on the door and found herself face to face with Yuffie. Yuffie gave a huge grin and opened the door properly so Tifa could walk in. There was probably half the school here, and thankfully, there were no teachers. Tifa swore out loud when she saw Reno walk towards her. Tifa was beginning to hate Yuffie's rule: Absolutely ANYONE can come.

"What?" She spat at him rudely.

Reno leaned against the door and watched as Yuffie had left them. "Well, seeing as you're probably going to ruin my time at the party, your orders are to go to my place in an hour." He told her bluntly with evil in his eyes.

Tifa's jaw dropped. Sure, she was his slave for a month, but now she has a _curfew?_ She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly walked off. She sighed and began looking for Yuffie. She just needed to tell her that she was leaving early because of her new 'master'.

At last, she spotted Yuffie who was trying to get Vincent to drink some alcohol. She had never seen him drunk and she wanted to see what it'd be like if he was.

"OH, come ON, VINNIE! It's just a drink- oh, heya Teef!" Yuffie turned her head and 'accidently' spilled the drink in Vincent's face. Vincent glared at her before walking towards the bathroom to wash his face.

"Hey Yuff, I've uh, gotta go in an hour, so yeah, I was just telling you because-" Tifa began before she was interupted.

"WHAT! Oh, come on, Tiffie! You might actually see Vinnie drunk! Oh and, I just wanna know, what'd Rennie-Ren-Ren want?" Yuffie said the Rennie-Ren-Ren part cheekily while giggling. Tifa was really getting annoyed at these nick names Yuffie kept saying. She gave a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"He just told me that as an order because I'm his flunky for a month. And it's because of Mr. Corneo's ahem, 'wild' interest in teenage girls...I need protection." She told Yuffie lamely.

Strangely, Yuffie gave her a confused look and rose both eye-brows.

"Corneo? Well, I think you've been scammed Teef, you see, Corneo moved away just a couple of hours after History yesterday." Tifa's eyes widened. No wonder Reno made it a whole month instead of a week or a fortnight, or something around that. "So, I don't know what's the point of being his flunky for a month. And I don't know why you wouldn't know, because everyone knew he was leaving a whole week ago." Yuffie continued. Tifa must've missed out on something if everyone else knew that Corneo was leaving, but when she was about to speak, Yuffie had turned around and jumped up and down.

"Oooh! There's Vinnie! Well, nice chattin' to ya, Tiff! OH, VINNIIIIIIEEEE!" Yuffie ran off towards Vincent and grabbed a large bottle of beer and shoved it in his face.

Tifa sighed and leaned against the closet door nearby. "Might as well- Hey, watch it!" Tifa was shoved in the closet which was now locked by some person who was doing horrifying dancing by 'ahem' swinging their hips a lot.

"Unh! Let. Me. OUT!" Tifa yelled out loud while pounding on the door. It was a bit dark, but you could get the slightest bit of light in there.

Tifa paused when she heard loud breathing beside her. She turned around and tilted her head.

"So, you got locked in here to, huh? Well, whoever you are." The voice said casually.

Tifa finally took a glance at the person and sighed annoyingly. It was Reno. It was to easy to know that it was him with his hair and the sapphire eyes. For some odd reason, they glowed very brightly in the dark. It made Tifa get a bit freaked, but soon she found herself calm down.

"You...don't know who_ I_ am?" Tifa asked trying to disguise her voice. She knew Reno hated Cloud, so she'd try her best impersonation of him for a little fun.

"No...but just answer one thing, are you by any chance, some chick?" Reno asked hopefully. Tifa rose an eyebrow in the dark and gave a fake cough.

"...No, this is Cloud." Tifa told him in her best Cloud-voice. Tifa heard Reno swear and just when he was about to give her a mighty big kick in the shins, she caught his arm. He looked at her hands oddly and gave her a look in the dark.

"What the hell? You're not Cloud...you're- oh crap, this is just as bad..." Tifa rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Why'd I have to be stuck with that Aerith chick..." She heard him mumble.

"Hell, I'm not Aerith! I'm Tifa!" Tifa told him while staring at the darkness.

"Oh, well at least it's someone who doesn't _exactly_ annoy the shit out of me." He told her while fakely yawning.

"Wow, I feel like royalty..." She told him sarcastically. It was a long silence, until...

"**OH, _VINNIE!_**" Tifa and Reno heard in a closet beside them. Tifa's eyes turned extremely wide.

"Yuffie..." They heard Vincent mumble.

Reno rose an eyebrow at Tifa.

"My, my, my, Lockheart. I never knew you had such kinky friends." Reno told her amusingly.

Tifa cleared her throat and looked a bit embarrassed.

"T-They're not _'kinky'_!" She told him while trying to find something to do so she wouldn't be to disturbed by, uh...you get the idea.

-Five minutes ago-

Yuffie tried her best to get Vincent to have a bit of alcohol. Everytime she forced him to come one of her parties, her main goal was to get Vincent drunk. Not that she wanted to take an advantage on him or anything...but she thought it would be funny seeing Vincent drunk.

"Pleeease Vinnie! Come on! A little sip won't hurt!" Yuffie whined dramatically.

Vincent sighed and shook his head again. He walked by a closet which was right next to Reno's and Tifa's and almost yelled when somebody had grabbed him and shoved him in the second closet. There was faint giggling that anyone would know. No...not Yuffie's, but Aerith's. Aerith always liked playing matchmaker, but now Vincent was almost scared as he saw Yuffie opposite of him in the closet.

"Vincent?" Yuffie cried out loud. Vincent almost gasped that for once, Yuffie had called him by his real name.

"Yes...?" He mumbled quietly.

"Ooh! Vinnie! I thought I was all alone!" She squealed through the darkness.

Vincent sighed annoyingly. He thought that the nick names were over.

"I'm sooo bored! What's there to do in a _CLOSET_?" She almost yelled out loud.

Vincent grumbled and shifted slightly.

"Oooh! I have an idea, let's play Spin the Bottle!" Yuffie said cheekily, trying to kill the bordem.

Vincent's eyes turned wide. Him and Yuffie were the only two in the closet, and that'd mean he'd have to kiss her. Of course, he wouldn't play if he had a choice, but if Yuffie had her turn first, and it landed on him, he'd be in trouble.

"I'll go first!"Yuffie told him quickly while grabbing an empty bottle from an extremly large pocket in her jacket.

She placed the bottle on the floor and spun it. Well, it just _had _to land on Vincent, didn't it?

Once the bottle top was pointing directly at Vincent, Yuffie gave a tiny smile and leaned over.

"**OH, VINNIE! **Don't be shy," She told him before leaning over, puckering her lips. Immediately, Vincent stood up and bumped his head on the incredibly short ceiling. He rubbed his head and slouched down.

"Yuffie..." Vincent grumbled in pain while still rubbing his head.

"Aw...I'm SO sorry, Vin-Vin!" Yuffie told him while tilting her head.

"Want me to kiss your boo-boos?" She asked jokingly.

Vincent winced in horror and backed away.

"N-No..." He grumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Geez, I was just kidding, Vinnie!" She said before leaning back. Vincent began thinking of ways to bust out of this closet. He didn't even know how Yuffie persuaded him to go to her parties.

-Present time, with Reno and Tifa- 

"So, who pushed you in here?" Tifa asked casually.

Reno sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Spike with his horrible 'HIPpy' dancing. Note the syllable HIP." He told her annoyingly.

Tifa frowned a bit.

"Cloud? Hip dancing? Unh, so that's who it was! Stupid bastard..." She swore out loud.

Reno rose an eyebrow and looked slightly amused.

"I had no idea that you had it in you to swear, Lockheart..." He told her while shifting uncomfortably. Tifa ignored his comment and rolled her eyes. She was _very_ uncomfortable now. Since the closet was extra small, her and Reno's noses were almost touching.

"Uh, can you get your hand off my ass?" She asked while shifting.

"Aw, right when I get comfortable." He said with a grin before putting his hands in his lap.

"Wait, since when do I follow _your_ orders? Apparently, you're my flunky." Reno said matter-of-factly.

"Well, that actually reminds me, CORNEO LEFT." She almost yelled in his face.

"Oh, so now you're saying that you want him to stay here?" Reno stalled while looking into the darkness.

"NO, I am saying, I quit as your flunky!" She shouted before giving a 'hmph'.

"Oh, but you can't do that." He began. She was about to say something, but he had placed a hand over her mouth. "You see, as my flunky, you agreed to be my slave for a month. And your stuff is already packed at my place, and you aren't the owner of the house. And, you do not have the keys. So to late..._my little flunky._" He flinched as he saw something red pour down his hand in the light. There was a tiny bit of blood pouring down where Tifa had _bit_ him.

Little did she know, it would do so much damage. She gasped out loud and panicked.

"Oh, oh, oh! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that, oh I'm such a jerk!" She cried out loud. Reno rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hey, no need to panick, I've have worse...you just bit me...extremely _hard_." He winced in pain a bit and gritted his teeth. Tifa saw this and ripped a bit of the material off of her skirt and wrapped it around his hand. Reno looked down where she had ripped her skirt.

"Uh...didn't you rip a bit to much?" He told her, still staring.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly. Apparently, she hadn't really noticed. She glanced down at her 'skirt' and swallowed. Maybe she shouldn't have turned her skirt into an EXTREMELY MINI skirt.

"Oops..." She muttered while turning red. She noticed Reno staring, so she gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Owie..." He whined like a little kid.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Want me to kiss your boo-boo?" She asked sarcastically.

"That would be appreciated..." He mumbled out loud before leaning back. After a long silence, the two had fell asleep in the closet, hoping that someone would find them in the morning.


	3. Moving In

**Flunky**

**Disclaimer:** ... grrr, I do not own a single THING! Ya hear me?

**Chapter 3 - Moving In**

Reno found it extremely uncomfortable to sleep. One, he was stuck in a stuffy closet with one of the most irritable girls (in his opinion), two, man, she really hogged the room and three, she kept murmuring things in her sleep...

He thought that was kinda creepy, anyway.

Reno had found it easy to sleep in the closet for what, half an hour, until he woke up in the middle of the night, finding Tifa laying her head on his lap. He slowly placed her head off of his lap, and he fell asleep once more.

Reno rubbed his eyes and groaned groggily. He looked at his watch. He could barely make out the time, and he had been sleeping for twenty more minutes. He glared down. Tifa was casually tugging on his left pant-leg and was in a small ball in the corner. Reno rolled his eyes and carefully placed her hand on the floor and fell asleep once more.

Reno had once more awoke and looked at his watch quickly. He was quite lucky, as he had three hours of sleep since Tifa had woken him up. But now, he looked to see what Tifa had done now. Her head was leaning against his chest, well, while she was practically using Reno as a mattress. Boy, there was something wrong with this woman. Either, she couldn't get her hands off of him, or two, she was picky at her napping positions.

He looked back at his watch and sighed. It was 4:15. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever get out of there.

Reno didn't even bother taking Tifa off and putting her in the other corner of the closet. She'd probably wind up in unbelievable places by the morning. So, once he FINALLY allows Tifa to use him as a mattress, the closet opens. He was deffinitely hoping that it wasn't Rude or Elena. They'd just make everything as tough as it was.

"Oh my GAWD!" Yuffie shouted histerically.

Reno's eyes turned huge. Out of all of the people that'd have to find him and Tifa here, it'd have to be the gossiper of the whole school.

Tifa had woken up and tiredly opened her eyes. For a moment, she had looked confused, but when she had noticed she was lying on top of Reno, she quickly sat up and knew that there was a tint of red in her cheeks.

_Ah! Just great, I fall asleep on Reno, wake up in the early hours, and the person who finds us just HAS to be Yuffie. Couldn't it had been Vincent? He wouldn't care a bit. Oh, that reminds me. What's Yuffie doing here? Shouldn't she be asleep with Vincent in that other closet?_

Reno just gave a fake yawn and stretched his arms.

Tifa decided to ask Yuffie about last night with Vincent, to cover up the embarrassment.

"Uh, so Yuffie... what's exactly happening between Vincent and uh... you." Tifa stuttered while standing up, and pulling Reno by his pony-tail out of the closet with her.

For a moment, Yuffie gaped at them, but frowned and fakely laughed.

"Er, whadda ya mean, 'What happened'...? Me and Vinster just got locked up, and he bumped his head 'cause I think he was scared 'cause he thought I was gonna kiss him, and he was like 'N-N-N-NO YUFFIE! LIKE GAWD!' And-" Yuffie got cut off as Reno dragged Tifa towards the door. Tifa was obviously annoyed as Reno was at Yuffie's over-exaggeration gossip of what happened with her and Vincent. Tifa began wondering how Vincent and Yuffie got out, and where Vincent was now. Probably hiding in the drama class' fake coffin. Yuffie never found him there.

Reno opened the door and walked towards Tifa's car. He hadn't drove to the party, he simply walked there. It was still quite dark, and Tifa looked as though she was going to fall asleep again. Reno, being a gentleman, helped her into a passenger seat, as he took the driver's seat. He was awake enough from Tifa's shuffling during the night.

Tifa murmured a quiet 'Thanks' and was wondering why he had chosen to drive. She wasn't _quite _going to fall asleep again, but she wasn't exactly in her best condition to drive. There was silence for to long.

Tifa just stared out into the window and began thinking.

_Wonder what Reno's place is like. If it's big enough for four people, it must be... okay._

"Hey Teef," Reno called out. Tifa had hardly noticed he was talking to her and cotinued thinking, while staring out the window. Reno immediately took notice that Tifa was in her 'dream-mode'. He loved it when she was liked this, because he could toy around with her thoughts until, like, FOREVER.

Tifa gave a quiet "Yeah?".

_I hope they have an extra bedroom. But being Reno's flunky, he'd probably make me sleep on the couch._

"So, whadda ya wanna do once we get home? It's about 4:30 right now, so..." Reno began toying with her mind. He knew EXACTLY what he was doing.

To his pleasure, she gave the answer he had expected.

"Yeah, yeah, do whatever you want..." She sighed.

_I wonder if they have a mini-bar there. Maybe I'd also have to cook dinner, but that would be no problem. I hope Reno doesn't act like a four year old at the dinner table._

"Well, I guess we'll have to share a bed, since our house is kinda stuffy, and all." Reno told her. Apparently he didn't exactly plan this out. That wasn't the truth, he was thinking more... on the couch.

"Uh-huh," Tifa said absent-mindly, still gazing out the window.

_Hope they have seperate bathrooms. It'd be HELL sharing a bathroom with Reno. With all that hair everywhere..._

"But I gotta warn you, Teef. I get kinda husky in bed." Reno continued, glancing at her before setting his eyes back on the road.

"I don't mind a bit..." She hadn't even realised what he was saying, or what she was saying. Reno never got away this long before.

_Oh hell... I just realised guys probably sleep in bed naked. WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IF I HAVE TO SHARE A BED WITH RENO! ... Okay, I'm just over-reacting._

"Oh, you don't, do you?" he asked seductively. She hadn't taken note of this.

"Why, no I- WHAT?" She finally snapped out of her thoughts.

Reno grinned like a cheshire cat and chuckled.

"I'm just kiddin' around, Teef." he told her, still grinning.

Tifa sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Reno?" She was going to kill herself for asking this question.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Um, I'm just wondering... but do you uh, sleep naked?" She mentally stabbed herself in the back.

Reno rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you _sure _you didn't know what I was saying earlier?" She glared at him a bit. "Okay, okay. Yeah, sometimes. Why?"

Tifa's whole face turned many shades of pink.

"Uh, I-I, er, nevermind!" she stuttered weakly.

Reno just snorted a bit and set his eyes back on the road.

"Well, we're here." Reno stated, while parking Tifa's car in front of a REALLY large building.

"And don't act like we live in a mansion, or a proper house. It's sorta like being roomates. Other people live here as well, we just live in seperate apartments." he told her sternly.

Tifa just nodded, but continued gaping at the humungous building. It looked like it was say, fifteen stories high. It would be to unreal to be a house...

The both of them got out of the car, while Tifa followed Reno inside.

Tifa walked in behind Reno and looked around. It was simply a HUGE hallway, with stairs leading to the next story, above.

Reno took a glance at Tifa and smirked at her reaction, while walking over to the stairs. They walked all the way up to the seventh floor, and entered the second door on the right side of the hallway.

Tifa walked in behind Reno and looked around the apartment. It looked exactly like an extremely expensive copy of _her _house. This was good, in each and every way. There was a dinner table with six chairs in the center of the room. Then, there was an area with the kitchen, the counters and the fridge. In the same room, there was a couch, and two recliners on each side, with a large television set infront. Tifa walked over to a door, where supposingly, the bathroom was. She opened the door and frowned when she finally remembered something.

_Great, so I DO have to share a bathroom with Reno. Can't be that bad though, if Elena and Rude live here aswell._

There was one bath, two showers, one sink, and two cabinets. It was a pretty large bathroom, thankfully.

Tifa walked out and closed the door. Reno was laying on the couch watching TV. Tifa took a glance at the clock in the kitchen. It was already 7:38. Boy, does time fly by. She turned to face Reno and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How many bedrooms are there?" she blurted out.

Reno turned his head from the television and lazily looked at her.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry so much, geez. There's five bedrooms okay? Me, Elena and Rude already have taken three of them, so you get one of the leftover ones." he told her before looking back at the television.

Tifa sighed, and was about to check out the two other bedrooms, before a faint noise was heard.

_DING, DONG._

"Go answer that, flunky." Reno told her. "Oh, and there's an elevator." he continued.

Tifa rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment, and began walking over to the elevator. Once she stepped in, she pressed the button numbered '1' and waited. She hardly noticed Vincent was standing behind her, until she turned around.

"Vincent? What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding from Yuffie?"

Vincent remained silent and gave her a look.

Tifa gave a nod and understood.

"Ohhh. Now I get it. So you're hiding from her here? Well, that's okay, because I'll be living here to." she told him before hearing a faint '_DING_' come from the elevator. She waved to her friend and walked out of the elevator and began walking over to the door. Apparently, it had still been going _'DING, DONG' _for the last couple of minutes.

She opened the door and frowned.

"Cloud? What are you doing here? I mean, after you PUSHED me in the closet with Reno for a whole night, at Yuffie's party!" she scowled at him.

Cloud looked quite nervous for some reason, but knitted his eyebrows.

"Party? Yuffie's? Closet?" Cloud looked clueless, but finally sighed. When he was about to speak, Reno had showed up, topless, behind Tifa.

Cloud stared in shock at the two, as if they had been _doing something._

Tifa looked behind her and nervously laughed.

"Eh, Cloud? I'm uh, Reno's flunky, so um..." She trailed off.

Reno rose an eyebrow at Cloud.

"Oh, it's Spike," Reno stretched out Cloud's nickname, 'Spike'.

"Uh, yeah, so anyway. That wasn't me at the party. I think you mistakened my brother, Sunny." Cloud told them, not used to Reno's presence.

Reno's face turned red. Tifa knew why, and she couldn't help but giggle at Cloud's brother's name.

In five seconds, Reno beginned to go in fits of laughter. He was clutching his stomach so it wouldn't hurt, and tried to stop waking up the other roomies.

Tifa thought it was a bit funny, but not _that _much.

Cloud glared at him.

After a while, Reno had finally stopped laughing and snorted at the blonde.

"Wait, don't tell me, your parents are Rhaine and Skye," Reno joked.

For some reason, Cloud stared and glared at Reno in shock.

"How do you know my mother's and father's name?..." Cloud glared more, as Reno's eyes turned huge and he began laughing even more.

Tifa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here, Cloud?" Tifa asked, trying her best to ignore Reno.

"Um, well, I just moved here, and I've been looking for a place to live." Cloud began.

Immediately, Reno stopped laughing, and glared at Cloud.

_There's no WAY that ass is gonna be living here with Tifa, 'cause that means I have to put up with HIM._

"And-?" Tifa questioned, not liking where this was going.

"Well, I heard that you've been living here, so I thought maybe I could move in with you...? If that's alright with you, of course." he finished of quickly.

Tifa bit her lip and looked to the side, at Reno.

Reno had been glaring daggers at Cloud.

"Uh, Reno...?"

Reno looked at Tifa before grinning and leaning over and speaking into Tifa's ear.

"If you're thinking about letting him live with us, you'll be working for me for longer than you think." he told her, grinning to annoy Cloud.

Tifa sighed and nodded before looking at Cloud.

"Um, Cloud? Well, right now, I'm living with Reno, Elena and Rude for a month, and there aren't anymore bedrooms." Tifa started.

Reno quickly added a bit to get him to lay off. "'Lena also won't let you on the couch, she said she _just _finished cleaning off the pizza stains."

Reno enjoyed lying at him, Tifa didn't.

For some reason, Cloud looked oddly at the two of them.

"I wasn't gonna move in with you, probably just near you or somethin'." Cloud told them, before walking in.

Tifa sighed, while Reno scowled at Cloud.

Tifa couldn't have had it much worse, now.

**So, that was a bit longer than usual, but I've been holding off this story for a while. I promise to update it much more! Read and Review!**


	4. First Tasks

**Flunky**

**Disclaimer:** ... you know the drill...

**So, it's been quite a while since I've continued this fic, but I'll TRY to make up for it soon. So... here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4 - First Tasks**

-Later in the morning-

Tifa slightly shifted in her sleep, groaning as the blasting sound got louder. Tifa and Reno had both gone to sleep about an hour after Cloud's 'visit'. And of course, Tifa had chosen her bedroom, put all of her things into it neatly, and drifted off to sleep.

She sighed annoyingly and looked down at her alarm clock.

It read '9:21 AM'.

Sure, Tifa usually woke up early, but she was very tired from the party. She opened her eyes and shoved her pillow over her face, as the horrible music got louder and louder.

_Who in the world knew Reno liked rock music..._

Huffing in frustration, she finally threw off the bed covers and walked hastily over to the door (wearing her boxers and a black singlet).

Once she opened the door, she stumbled over to Reno's bedroom door and was about to get ready to knock, only realising that the door was slightly open. She quietly poked her head through the gap and stared in disbelief at the scene.

Reno, THE Reno, was laying quietly on his bed, READING A BOOK.

_Reno READS? Now that's something new..._

Reno still hadn't noticed her, and continued reading. Tifa squinted her eyes a bit to see that he was reading...

_Harry... ...POTTER? Oh, dear lord..._

Tifa bit her lip to stop herself from giggiling madly, and looked around the room for any hint of music. Nope, Reno's room was dead quiet.

VERY strange, indeed.

Sighing quietly, she took a step back from the door and headed over to Elena's room. Just like Reno's room, the door was slightly open. These people don't seem to care about their privacy.

Tifa peeked through the gap and tilted her head a bit. Elena was still laying on her bed, sound asleep.

_Must be a heavy sleeper._

She frowned slightly as she stepped back, and walked quietly over to Rude's room. Unlike Elena's and Reno's, Rude had his door locked, and oddly, had his door covered with the signs _'DO NOT DISTURB_''_PRIVATE_' and other weird signs.

Tifa knocked on the door three times and waited patiently, groaning quietly as the rock music probably had hit 'full blast'.

How can Elena SLEEP through that music?

She noticed the door knob had turned, and Rude's head poke out of the gap between the door and well... the door frame.

Tifa bit her lip againas she noticed Rude was dressed in his... 'ahem' _jammies_ and tried not to laugh a bit.

Of course, that'd just be plain rude...

"Uh, Rude? You know that loud music?" He nodded slowly. "Well, have you been playing it, because-" She stopped as she notice Rude shake his head. It was then, she noticed that she must've woken Rude up.

"Oh, wait. Did I wake you up? Oh, sorry! It's just that I got woken up from the music before, and I thought it was either Reno, Elena, or you, but I guess it isn't..." she trailed off, mumbling to herself.

Rude nodded his head, before slowly closing the door and locking it.

Tifa chewed the inside of her cheek for a while, still standing at Rude's door, but looking down. Her head cocked to the side slightly, as she finally knew what woke her up.

_Grr... when I get my hands on you Cloud, just you wait..._

She began walking towards the door, to go tell Cloud off for blasting such LOUD and HORRIBLE music in the morning.

As she was about to turn the door knob, she jumped slightly as a hand was placed on her shoulder, and gently turned her around.

"Miss me?" the redhead asked, giving a goofy grin.

Tifa took a deep breath and placed a hand on her chest.

"Gosh, Reno! Don't scare me like that," she told him, looking at the ceiling for a moment.

"Did Chocobo Head wake yah up?" Reno asked her, taking his hand off her shoulder and leaning against the wall.

She nodded slightly while knitting her eyebrows a bit.

"Okay, I'll go take care of Hippy Freak, then," he muttered as he took off.

Tifa rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms, ignoring the fact the Reno called Cloud 'Hippy-Freak' and 'Chocobo Head'.

"Shouldn't I be doing that, seeming that I'm your slave for a month?" she unwantingly insisted, not knowing why she asked that question.

Reno stopped for a while, and tapped his chin with a finger.

"Oh! That reminds me, I have a different job for you."

He gave a big grin and gently pushed her down a pair of stairs, which oddly, she had missed when she first entered the apartment.

-Later-

"Me and my big, fat, stupid mouth..." Tifa grumbled to herself while scrubbing at the basement floor furiously. "How in the world did they get a basement in the apartment, anyway?" she wondered out loud.

The basement which had belonged to Reno, Elena and Rude was pretty dusty, and by the looks of it, pretty old, unlike the apartment. She placed the sponge back in the bucket before drying her hands with a towel. As she bent down to pick up an object, see gave a large sneeze and scrunched her nose up. She looked to the left and noticed a brown frame, with a photo inside, and with curiosity, she picked it up.

There were three kids, around the same age, playing on the beach. Tifa immediately recognized them as Rude, Elena, and Reno.

The first kid was about the age of eleven, and was.. bald with sunglasses, also wearing a shirt, with swimming trunks.

The second kid was a girl with extremely long blonde hair, who looked about the age of ten. Her hair was probably even longer than Tifa's hair, to Tifa's shock. The girl was smiling at the camera, and had a yellow bathing suit on.

The last kid had red, fiery hair in a short pony-tale, and was about the age of thirteen, wearing only swim shorts while sticking his tongue out at the the camera.

_Wait a minute... Reno's older than Rude? Well, that's also something new._

Tifa smiled at the photo for a moment, before dusting it off carefully, and placing it on a desk nearby. She continued cleaning for a moment, until something caught her eye.

_...A red box?..._

Indeed, it was a red box, with soft velvet. Infact, it looked practically new. Tifa was about to look inside, but...

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that snooping's rude?"

Tifa spun around and bit her lip as Reno came walking over, and took the box out of her hands. He slipped it into a pocket in his jacket and nodded towards her.

"Dinner's ready... 'Laney... ...cooked." He shuddered for a moment.

_Dinner time already?_

"Is... something wrong?" Tifa asked, still wondering _what_ was in that box.

She stood up slowly, dusting off her skirt, and walking over to the stairs.

"You don't know what happens when Elena _tries_ to cook?" he asked, following her from behind.

"Er... no." she replied as they reached the apartment.

"Well, dinner just looks like lumps of coal." he told her, walking up to the dining table and sitting down. Tifa followed suit and sat down opposite of Reno, waiting for the 'glorious dinner of Elena' as Reno put it.

In a few moments, Rude came out of... nowhere and sat down next to Reno, followed by Elena who emerged out of the kitchen with... lumps of coal on plates.

Elena looked quite pleased with herself, as she had cooked MUCH better than she usually does.

Tifa stared at her plate of coal and looked back at Elena's face of excitment for everyone to try her... dinner. But Tifa didn't like hurting people's feelings...

"Hey, flunky. How about you get us some pie? There's a frozen one in the fridge." Reno ordered her, ignoring the pouts coming from Elena's face.

Tifa gace him a stern look. "Maybe if you stop calling me flunky."

"Why not? You are my flunky after all... or would you rather sex slave?" he suggested, ignoring the stares coming from Elena and Rude.

Tifa stared at Reno with wide eyes. "Flunky will do just _fine_, Reno." she told him, getting annoyed every ounce of a second, before rising from her seat and walking into the kitchen.

Elena scolded Reno as he continued making that stupid grin as Tifa's figure disappeared into the kitchen.

"Reno, what is-"

"'Laney, why can't you ever mind your own business?" Reno gave a know-it-all look and grinned fakely at the blonde.

"B-But-" she protested.

"...He does have a point." Rude finally spoke up from the corner of the table.

Reno shot him a 'grateful' look, while Elena glared at Rude.

"WHAT-" Elena was cut off _once more_ as Tifa came out of the room with a dish in her left hand. She walked over to the table and grabbed a shimmering knife from the table, examining it.

Reno thought she looked very creepy doing so.

After about a second or so, Tifa walked over to Elena, cut a bit of apple pie, and set it down on the plate in front of Elena. She skipped Reno for a moment, and cut a piece for Rude, ignoring the odd gestures coming from Reno.

Finally, Tifa walked over to Reno, and was about to cut a piece of pie which was about as thin as a crumb, but noticed Reno trying to take a glimpse down her shirt.

...Which only resulted in Reno getting more than his share of pie all over his face.

He could only hear the sound of Tifa's angry footsteps towards the door in the silent room.

Reno looked at the door.

"Erm, Teef? Don't you want some dessert? Teef?"

-Meanwhile-

Tifa could just hear the faint giggles coming from Elena, and Reno trying to make 'small talk' with her from the other side of the door.

She decided that she could have a rest from following Reno's orders, and couldn't care less if Elena, Rude _or _Reno found her. It's not that she was going to hide or anything, she was just going to pay a visit to a friend.

_Let's see... how about Cloud?..._

As if Cloud could hear her thoughts, coincidentally, the apartment next to Reno's began to have blasting music coming from it.

_...Okay... maybe I'll visit Vincent's apartment._

Tifa had visited Vincent occasionally ever since he had moved in to 'hide' from Yuffie. Tifa had no idea why Vincent overreacted.

Making up her mind, Tifa walked down towards a door, which was right next to Cloud's apartment.

Coincidence, much?

Tifa knocked on the door quietly, and waited for a few moments, only not getting an answer. She furrowed her eyebrows and gently knocked once more, still not getting an answer.

"Strange... it's not like Vincent. He never goes out, and usually he doesn't take that long to answer the door." she mumbled to herself, still waiting.

Giving up, Tifa slowly opened the door to see what the problem was, and stepped into the goth-like apartment. Everything was dark - Vincent style. Maroon walls, black cushions and designs on the maroon walls that would give anybody nightmares.

"Oh VINNIE!"

Tifa's eyes nearly turned as large as dinner plates, if that was even possible.

So she decided that Vincent and Yuffie were _not_ stuck in a closet this time, or at least wouldn't like to check if they were. As Tifa hastily walked out of the apartment, she checked her watch which read '7:37'. She wasn't ready to go back to Reno's slavework, so she walked over to the elevator doors, waited, and then walked in while pressing the '1' button.

Walks always set Tifa in a better mood.

-Later-

Tifa shoved her hands in her jacket pockets as she walked past the club she worked in. Daisies was always closed on a weekend, so there was no help needed there. It was dark and windy - two things Tifa didn't really mind. As she walked into an alley she slowly paused and looked around cautiously as she heard a noise. She turned to run, but was caught by a pair of large hands. She stuggled to get out of the strangers' grasp, but only failed.

The stranger spun her around and grabbed her by the wrists, exposing a large man in tattered clothes, also wearing an eyepatch on his right eye. He grinned sickly and leaned forward, looking her straight in the eye.

"Well, well, well... what have we here?"

His breath reeked of beer and tobacco and by the looks of it, he hadn't had ate a proper meal in days, hell, even weeks.

Tifa felt horribly disappointed in herself as she tried to lose his deathgrip on her, but yet again, failed. She had won second place in the woman's boxing team at highschool, was the fastest runner in athletics, _and _had learned karate - though she can't escape from a gangster in an abandoned alley?

It had looked like the gangster was about to do _something _to her, right until a familiar figure can from behind and aimed a fist at the gangster's jaw.

**Yep, sorta a cliffy! Do you know who that person is? Well, I won't say... but it's pretty obvious. :-D Hehe... aren't I evil for adding a cliffy? Well... maybe not, because I gotta hit the sack in ten minutes. (yawn) Anyway, I know the first couple of bits were pointless and I bet most of this chapter probably sucked, and hardly made up for the long delay, but oh well... Also, check out my new story 'Technology'. It's about what the characters of FFVII and AC do when they get their hands on a computer! Well.. review!**

**EDIT: Er.. yes, I um, mispell bold with bald a lot. Lol. Thanks for pointing out that valen.locke. xD**


	5. Mixed Feelings

**Flunky**

**Disclaimer: **Bite me.

**Now, I seriously apologize for not updating the story in ages, though I've been quite busy with school and all of my other fics. Let's see YOU do six projects in one week, update four fanfics at the same time and do all of my homework whilst fighting off angry hobos with a sniper. No. Seriously. ...Well maybe except the hobo part. Credit goes to DemonSurfer for a bit of the idea. NOTE: Chapter title revamp! **

**Chapter 5 - Mixed Feelings.**

Tifa watched as Reno laid down on the bed, probably in deep, deep, _deep _sleep. As people walked by the door, the gave quick glimpses and very few stared as Reno snored loudly, drooling on his pillow. Elena and Rude were on the opposite side of the bed, seated. Elena raised an eyebrow and looked at Tifa.

"So... what happened...?" she whispered, propping her elbows on her knees. Tifa furrowed her brow and kept her eyes on Reno, shifting in her seat. It remained silent for a while, the three exchanging glances every now and then. "...It... it happened - um - quite quick. Everything was going so fast... though it-it's a bit off," Tifa explained, looking down to the ground. Rude grunted uncomfortably and watched as Reno mumbled something. "...Tifaaa..."

Elena raised an eyebrow and watched in amusement at Tifa's expression. She looked around as if she heard nothing and continued. "Er... well, after I went for a walk outside, I decided to go near an ally that was close to the club I work in, right?" Elena nodded, now resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Um, and then I kind of ran into a... gangster, and he... he wouldn't let me go," Elena's eyebrows raised high up, while Rude, - well, you couldn't even tell _his _expression. "And, um, well Reno actually showed up and he... err punched the man - or rather... kind of missed. ...And then Reno sort of got beaten up and... the guy ran away. And so... I brought Reno here, to the hospital."

Elena's mouth made the perfect 'o' shape, as she nodded, thinking for a while.

"...I wonder how long Reno has to stay here - well, since you're working for him and all. Maybe your time will go up quicker if you're lucky, Tiff," Tifa frowned. Ever since the incident and the ally, she hadn't had thought of that once.

_'...Lucky? ...Actually, I'd rather stay here... Wait? What? No, that's just silly,'_

Tifa shook her head, ridding those thoughts from her head. Had she actually been _enjoying _working for Reno? No, that'd just be wrong. It gave Tifa odd thoughts about her 'master', though anyway, Tifa had only just begun working for Reno, so it'd be a long time until she had to go live back at home.

The nurse walked by, though paused when she saw the three crouched over Reno's bed. She looked down at her check board and walked in, placing her pen behind her ear. "Hey, time's up. Kid needs his rest, so five more minutes." Without another word she disappeared before any of them could say anything. Elena stretched and stood up, beginning to leave with Rude. She watched as Tifa stayed in her seat, not moving an inch.

"Uh, Tifa?" Elena waved to her.

Tifa looked up. "Huh? Oh, I'll be there in a minute. You and Rude just go ahead," Elena nodded and left, smirking slightly.

Tifa tilted her head, shifted closer to the bed. She brushed a few hairs out of his face contentedly, blinking.

She leaned forward, pecking him on theforehead before walking out with a slight tint of pink in her cheeks.

She sighed.

_'Great. Now I've got mixed up feelings for Reno after only one day of working for him?'_

**Extra short chapter, though this time, I promise I won't take FOREVER to update. The reason it's so short is since I have to actually get off in ten minutes, so I'll add the next chapter on - which I PROMISE it'll be very long - during this week. **


End file.
